


Hiding

by orphan_account



Series: Xiaoyang [5]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: WayV is getting interviewed and Xiaoyang can’t keep their hands off of each other. Here’s to almost getting caught...





	Hiding

"Can you talk a bit about the games? We're particularly looking for your weak spots and the parts you found the most challenging. Try to make it seem a bit harder and mention the team building excercises, alright?"  
Kun nodded and immediately had a satisfying answer. The interviewer smiled along even though he wasn't on camera and his questions wouldn't end up in the cut. The way he was genuinely invested in them was different from most other scripted reality shows that Xiaojun had been part of till date.  
He knew that he could afford a few seconds of rest while Kun and Winwin were doing their job, so he lay his head on Yangyang's shoulder, feeling his heart speed up as soon as he got closer to the neck he'd kissed and licked the night before, holding back as not to create treacherous marks.  
He felt Yangyang’s fingers trace invisible patterns on his wrists, searching for a way to settle in the warmth of his folded hands as they applied pressure.  
Xiaojun granted him entrance, keeping Yangyang’s fingers trapped between his palms, his gaze jumping from their hands to Lucas’ back that was covering them.  
He could feel Ten shift next to him, a warning thigh pressing into Xiaojun’s and he could see him shake his head out of the corner of his eye.  
Xiaojun lifted his head again but kept Yangyang’s hand in his, never gripping it too tightly.  
Then all the attention was on him, Kun turning around and placing a hand on his knee, Lucas twisting his torso to be able to see his face and the interviewer looking at him expectantly before his eyes wandered lower to Yangyang’s hand on his knee and he pulled up an eyebrow. When Lucas noticed what was going on he leaned to the right, shielding them from the cameras.  
Xiaojun flinched, feeling Yangyang pull away his hand and placing it on his knee instead as he tensed up.  
Xiaojun felt like a deer in the headlights of a truck, his heart racing, his palms sweating. His instinct was to disappear but he was frozen to the spot. At the same time he was thankful for Lucas’ will to protect them, placing a hand on his shoulder to express his gratitude.  
“He wants to know if anything has changed for us since our debut,” Yangyang whispered when he noticed that Xiaojun didn’t answer immediately. “For the three of us, to be specific.”  
“Oh,” Xiaojun said, some of the tension fleeing his body when he opened his mouth. He cleared his throat and took the mic from Sicheng. “Sure, things have changed. I’ve known the guys for one and a half years now and even though our debut was just a few months ago I feel like the dynamic between us and our fans has evolved quite a lot. We’ve gotten to know them better and become more confident and daring in the process because we’ve learned what they like, so we know where we can give more and where we need to hold back.”  
“You two seem very close,” the interviewer remarked.  
“We’re roommates and we share a lot of interests,” Yangyang replied and Xiaojun thought back to their last conversation and how Yangyang had said We share the interest in guys.  
Xiaojun suppressed a smile. “Yangyang kind of took me under his wing when I became a trainee,” he said instead. “He was my first friend and at that point we didn’t even know if we were going to end up together but it was already clear that we were going to stay in touch no matter what happened.”  
“Gosh, this is depressing!” Kun teased him. “Can’t you articulate your thoughts in a more positive way?”  
Xiaojun laughed along with the others, feeling Yangyang’s hand on his knee squeeze it to reassure him that what I love most about you is the way you’re so thoughtful when you talk and I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who is as deep and as considerate as you are. 

“That was...” Kun seemed to have run out of words when they entered the cars after the recording had wrapped.  
Yangyang nodded in agreement. “We really need to be more subtle.”  
Xiaojun placed a hand on his neck. “I was low-key scared. It happened so fast.”  
“We didn’t get caught this time around,” Yangyang said.  
Anything else remained unspoken but thought as the boys exchanged looks, excitement and an infinitesimal amount of fear between them as well as fatigue and the wish to live a life without secrets.


End file.
